Reunion
by Ellinia
Summary: After this years we united atleast. and our 2nd meet turned into reunion. Because our hearts were already united since we were made .


**After this years we united atleast. and our 2nd meet turned into reunion. Because our hearts were already united till we were made .**

* * *

 **~~ Reunion ~~**

" Are Salukeh aa aa. Kitne saal hogeye hai hume mile hue. Mere Canada aneke baad toh Mumbai jana hee nahi hua. Aur hum mile bhi nahi . " A man around 40 happily hugged his friend saying these.

" Bat tune sahi kaha perdyuman. " Salukeh said and hugged him back.

" Are Tarika beti . Kaise ho ? " Perdyuman asked the teenage daughter of his friend .

" Thik hu uncle " Tarika replied and smiled sweetly.

A boy , 2 years older than Tarika was going somewhere out but stopped with his father ' s call.

" Abhijeet beta . "

" Ji dad ? " He came to them and replied.

" Inse milo. Ye hai mere college dost. Dr. Salukeh. " Perdyuman said pointing Salukeh.

" Namaste uncle. " Abhijeet replied politely .

" Aur ye hai meri beti. Tarika. " Salukeh introduced him to her smiling.

" Hello. " He said politely.

" Hi " She gave a shy reply. After looking at his eyes she felt something different which she never felt before , a kind of attraction. But she ignored the feeling considering that a teenage problem.

…

…

Tarika came back to Mumbai with her parents.

After 1 year,

One night ,

Perdyuman was talking to Salukeh and Tarika was busy in net laying on his lap.

" Abhijeet kaisa hai perdyuman ? " salukeh asked .

Hearing his name Tarika felt goosbum in her stomach. She felt something different which she felt that day. She woke up from there and went to her room .

" Yaar keya horaha hai ! jabbhi. Abhi bhai ke yaad ata hai aisa feel karti hu. Tch teenage problem hai ye meri. Per agar teenage problem hai toh haar ladke ke taraf attraction feel honi chahiye na . Sirf Abhi bhai ke mamle mai hee keu ? rrgg. Disgusting . Kuch samajh nahi araha . tch. " She was disturbed and was confused .

…

…

After 2 more years . Abhijeet now turned 19 and Tarika is 17.

Iit's Diwali. Perdyuman called up Salukeh and wished him . Both friends were talking with their children beside them.

" Umm Dad , I want to talk to Tarika . " Abhijeet suddenly proposed and Perdyuman smiled and gave him the phone. Abhijeet ' s mother needed some help in work so she called for him. And here same with Salukeh.

" Hey Tarika. Happy Diwali " He said

She was already shaking a bit in excitement about which she herself was confused . His voice thrilled her and a current passed through her body. She didn't know what was happening to her. She was playing with her fingers and pressed her lips together closing her eyes tight .

" Hi bhai. Happy Diwali . " She replied in a nervous and low voice.

" Are you alright ? Tumhare awaz itne low keu hai ? " He asked soflty.

" Nahi bhai. I'm fine. Meri awaz toh aise hee hai. " She replied in same tone.

" Tarika mujhe kuch kehena tha tumhe. " He said softly .

" Ji boliye. " She replied slowly.

" Tarika the thing is , When I saw you for the 1st time I felt something . Something different . Matlab waisa mujhe pehele kabhi feel nahi hua. I though it to be a teenage feelings after seeing a girl , you know. But ummmm...actually .. ..I mean then I realised ki agar ye teenage feelings hai toh dusri lladki ke liye aisa kabhi feel. nahi ki maine. You know , in western country like Canada , it's normal here. Having girlfriend S at this age. But , ajtak main koi bhi ladki ke taraf attraction feel nahi kia. But jabbhi tum yaad ate ho toh I feel different . Ajtak samjha nahi iss feelings ko. But I'm 19 now. And after observing my feelings I realised that , ummm. well ... . I think.. .. I... I love you Tarika."

Tarika froze at her place. She felt her cheek burning up and so her body temperature . A 1000 v current passed through her body and she lost her talking power . Her heart was trying to shout and say I Love You too , but her mind was stopping the stupid heart.

" Are you there Tarika ? Hello ( ? ) " abhijeet said getting no answer from her side.

" Y..y..yes. I..I'm l..listening .. " She replied stammering

" Well , is it yes or no ? " He said and crossed his fingers while he felt them sweaty .

" Well , actually ... " Tarika started hesitating and continued .

" Actually bhai "

When she said this he opened his fingers and closed his eyes sadly.

" Look I'm not sure. Main abhi sirf 17 hu. Peyar weyar ke chakkar , yesab feelings , aur ye feelings ke depth mujhe samjh nahi ati. Meri age ke ladkiya toh yaha boyfriend leke ghumti hai. Bas time pass ke liye. Per main peyar ko jitna samajhti hu , us hisab se peyar ko main as time pass nahi mere life ke ek important hissa ke rup mai dekhna chahti hu. Bhai ab main sirf 17 hu. Ho sakta hai ki agar main aapko ab response karu toh jab meri umar badhegi meri interest kam ho. jayegi. So bhai for now , it's no. I'm .. I'm sorry. " She said and sighted.

Abhijeet smiled softly and said " I respect your decesion Tarika. It's ok. And you are right . I won't force you. All the best for your future. Take care . Bye. " He said softly .

" Bye. " She said and smiled.

…

…

After 9 years ,

" Tarika chalo beta . Ladke wale ageye niche tumhe dekhne. " A lady ' s voice was heared.

" Mumma aapko yaad hai na ?. " Tarika said in a warning tone.

" Han baba. Bas tu ek baar milegi. Agar pasand na ho toh cancel. Khush ? " Her mother said which satisfied her.

" Ab chalo jaldi. " Her mom said and took her downstairs.

The boy's family's back was facing her when she was heading to the living room. When she stood infront of them she got the biggest and high voltage current shock of her life. The boy stood and flashed a charming smile to her.

" Tum dono garden mai tehelke aao. Hum bade yaha baate karte hai. " Her mother said while she was done talking to the elders.

" Ji. " She said nervously and stood up and he followed her.

They were waking in the garden . The cripping sound of the birds was making a sweet music while the setting sun ray created a romantic view.

" Itna peyar karte ho aap mujse ? Ki western country mai reheke bhi shadi tak mere liye hee intezar ki ?. " She said looking down while a sweet smile was dancing on her lips.

" Keya kare ji. Aap pe hee ake dil ruk geya . Aur kisi aour jana hee nahi chahta ye. " He said in a happy tone .

" Keya baat hai. Shudh hindi bhi bolne lage hai aap. " She said. smiling looking at him. He passed a smile at her flashing his teeth.

" Tarika mujhe usdin bhi pata tha, aj bhi pata hai usdin tumhare awaz utna nicha keu tha. Tumhare dil mai bhi feelings tha na mere liye pehele se hee. " He asked looking at her.

She once looked at him and looked away giving a shy smile .

" So , is it Yes or No today ? " He stopped walking and asked keeping his hands inside his jeanse pocket and looked at her smiling knowing her answer.

" I love you too . " She said looking in his eyes , then suddenly turned red and looked away smiling big shyly.

He too grinned and took her hand .. She looked at him and he kissed on her hand which made her close her eyes with a sweet smile on her lips. Behind them was the round red sun withnessing their **reunion.**

 **…**

 **…**

 **A / N : How's it guys ? I know I have pending story . But had to relax my brain which jamed because of exams.**

 **let me know how it is . :)**


End file.
